List of Blue's Clues New York Episodes
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues Dub: Blue's Clues New York" from August 17, 1998 to May 31, 2005. Season 1 (1996) #Blue Prints August 17 1996 #Snack Time August 23 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? August 29 1996 #Postbox's Birthday August 31 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 6 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song September 19 1996 #What Does Blue Need? September 26 1996 #Adventures in Art October 1 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 10 1996 #Pretend Time October 29 1996 #A Snowy Day November 3 1996 #The Trying Game November 15 1996 #The Grow Show! November 27 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! December 1 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 18 1996 Season 2 (1996-1999) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 24 1996 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 16 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? January 20 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? January 31 1997 #Magenta Comes Over February 9 1997 #Blue's News! February 12 1997 #Gabriel Gets the Sniffles September 21 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 29 1998 #Blue's Senses October 5 1998 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? October 10 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 23 1998 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 29 1998 #Blue's ABC's November 7 1998 #Math! November 29 1998 #Blue's Birthday June 10 1999 #What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? June 15 1999 #What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? June 29 1999 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! July 6 1999 #The Lost Episode! July 12 1999 #Blue's Sad Day July 29 1999 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? August 9 1999 #What Did Blue See? August 17 1999 #Nurture! August 29 1999 #Blue is Frustrated September 2 1999 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? September 18 1999 #Mechanics! September 20 1999 Season 3 (1999-2002) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt September 21 1999 #Art Appreciation September 22 1999 #Weight and Balance September 22 1999 #What's That Sound? September 22 1999 #Animal Behavior! September 22 1999 #Thankful September 22 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday September 22 1999 #Hide and Seek September 23 1999 #Geography October 12 1999 #Signs November 25 1999 #What's So Funny? December 9 1999 #Pool Party December 15 1999 #Draw Along With Blue December 27 1999 #Anatomy March 5 2000 Gabriel Haircut #Blue's Big Pajama Party April 15 2000 #Occupations April 28 2000 #Nature June 2 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 29 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery February 7 2001 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend February 12 2001 #Blue's Big Musical September 3 2001 #Environments September 13 2001 #Shy September 29 2001 #Blue's Play October 25 2001 #Inventions November 2 2001 #Prehistoric Blue November 18 2001 #Words December 28 2001 #Blue's Collection February 5 2002 #Opposites February 9 2002 #Café Blue February 18 2002 Season 4 (2002) #Stormy Weather March 13 2002 #Magenta Gets Glasses March 17 2002 #The Biggest Party in the Neighborhood March 20, 2002 #The Anything Box April 22 2002 Gabriel Haircut 2 #Blue's Silent Day! April 27, 2002 #Imagine Nation May 6 2002 #Adventure May 9 2002 #Superfriends May 29 2002 #What's New Blue? May 31, 2002 #Blue's New Place June 3, 2002 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day June 5 2002 #The Baby's Here! June 7 2002 #Making Changes June 10 2002 #Blue's Easter Egg Hunt June 17 2002 #Dalivey Day! June 20 2002 #Blue Goes to Space! June 24, 2002 #Animals at the Zoo! June 26, 2002 #What's Inside? June 28 2002 #Bugs! July 7 2002 #Un Dia Con Plum! July 12 2002 #Blue's School August 18 2002 #Something to Do Blue? September 13 2002 #Blue's Big Spooky Halloween September 15, 2002 #Blocks September 19 2002 #Blue's Book Nook September 28 2002 #Rhyme Time October 5 2002 #Let's Boogie! October 9 2002 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza October 12 2002 #Let's Plant! October 15 2002 #Puppets October 18 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #I'm So Happy October 25 2002 #Gabriel's Scrapbook October 28, 2002 #The Big Book About Us October 31 2003 #Shape Searchers November 5 2002 #Can You Help? November 12 2002 #Rain, Rain, Go Away! November 15, 2002 #The Snack Chart November 18 2002 #Colors Everywhere! November 27 2002 #Playing Store December 18 2002 #Patience December 29 2002 #Blue's Big Band March 7 2003 #Our Appreciation Ceremony! (Special) March 20, 2003 #Gabriel's Surprise Party April 9 2003 #Blue Goes to the Doctor April 12 2003 #Up, Down, All Around April 18 2003 #The Boat Float! April 28 2003 #Bedtime Business May 2 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt May 9 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12 2003 #The Story Wall June 8 2003 #Contraptions! June 12 2003 #A Surprise Guest June 19 2003 #Blackout Business June 23, 3003 #A Brand New Game July 2 2003 #Dress-Up Day July 9 2003 #Blue's Predictions July 29 2003 #The Alphabet Train August 19 2003 #Let's Write! August 29 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 8 2003 #Space Dancing! September 14, 2003 #Body Language October 21 2003 #Look Carefully... October 29 2003 #I Did That! December 29 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip January 18 2004 #Animals In Our House? January 29 2004 #Morning Music February 3 2004 #Our Neighborhood Festival March 8 2004 #Blue Takes You to School April 19 2004 Gabriel Hair Grow #Meet Polka Dots! May 23 2004 #A Few Years Later... May 25, 2004 #Arggh You Ready? May 29, 2004 #Listen Carefully... May 31, 2004 Season 6 (2004-2005) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy August 31 2004 #Love Day September 9 2004 #Blue's Wishes November 9 2004 #Playdates November 12 2004 #Gabriel's Clues November 29 2004 #Bluestock December 19 2004 #Soccer Practice December 29 2004 Gabriel Hair Long #The Fairy Tale Ball April 28 2005 #Skidoo Adventure May 27 2005 #Blue's Big Surprise May 29, 2005 #Periwinkle's Magical Birthday! May 31, 2005 Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes